Self Esteem
by Mandy BrixX
Summary: Petunia com o coração em frangalhos encontra-se com um certo Maroto. NC17! Presente para o Vitor Alexandre, que queria algo não clichê com Shipper incomum


_Booom, essa fic é dedicada ao Vitor Alexandre, da Família Fallen, para cumprir o troca troca de fanfics._

_Vitor, que não gosta de Clichês e curte shippers incomuns, espero que goste, juro que me esforcei!_

**Self Esteem**

Petunia Evans olhava para o belo jardim iluminado pela lua. É, parece que mais uma vez, sua irmã tinha se dado melhor do que ela. O tal do James Potter, além de bonito era rico. E da _laia_ dela. Ela riu amargamente. Ela já devia ter se acostumado. Lily sempre se dava melhor que ela. Sempre. E agora ela estava ali, no noivado da irmã, exatamente uma semana depois de ter tomado um fora de seu noivo. Todas aquelas pessoas estranhas, com bebidas estranhas, e seus pais, agindo como se aquela fosse a coisa mais legal do mundo. Ela acendeu um cigarro e tragou, sentindo o ardor da fumaça em seu pulmão acalma-la. Ouviu passos atrás de si, mas não se virou, determinada e ignorar quem quer que fosse.

A pessoa se encostou na amurada também, e Petunia sentiu que ele a observava. Continuou ignorando o indivíduo, até que ele se aproximou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Com licença...—Petunia se virou e se deparou com o belo par de olhos cinzentos que ela sabia pertencer a Sirius Black, melhor amigo de seu cunhado, o único homem naquela festa, que, em sua opinião, superava James Potter na beleza. Petunia o encarou, com toda antipatia que conseguiu reunir. Ele não se intimidou.

-Eu estava me perguntando... Será que você poderia me emprestar seu cigarro?—Ele ergueu outro cigarro, mostrando para ela.—Eu queria acender o meu.

Petunia entregou o cigarro, ainda sem falar nada. Quando ele devolveu, ela o colocou na boca e voltou a olhar para o nada.

-Bela vista, hã?

-Uhum.

-Você quer vinho?—Ele ergueu a garrafa que trazia na mão. Petunia não se manifestou. Sirius suspirou, e tomou um longo gole da garrafa.

-Eu estava pensando... O que você faz sozinha aqui fora?

Cansada, Petunia se virou e o encarou, o vestido vermelho rodando lindamente com o movimento.

-Eu não me misturo com gente da sua _laia_... Agora se me der licença...

-Eu não me referi a isso... Estava me perguntando aonde está o seu noivo...

Petunia parou a meio caminho da porta de entrada para o salão.

-Ele me largou.—Ela voltou o rosto para ele—Por isso eu estou sozinha.

Sirius simplesmente ergueu a garrafa para ela novamente, e dessa vez ela aceitou, tomando grande quantidade de uma só vez, de modo de que quando ela devolveu a garrafa para ele, sua cabeça girava um pouquinho.

-Relaxe... Você é muito bonita... Logo aparece alguém muito melhor no seu caminho... ou quem sabe ele até volte. Um cara tem que ser muito idiota pra deixar uma mulher bonita como você.

Petunia encarou os olhos cinzentos, e desceu o olhar, medindo-o de cima abaixo, passando pelos ombros largos realçados pelo belo terno risca de giz, a camisa, até as pernas fortes, terminadas por pés calçados com sapatos muito bem cuidados. A aparência dele era impecável, e muito melhor que a de Vernon.

-Desculpe se fui muito rude com você. É só que normalmente gente que nem você se acha muito superior a gente como eu.

-Eu não acho. Nem James. Sua irmã também não. Tenho certeza disso.

-É tão estranho...—Petunia suspirou—nós costumávamos ser tão amigas... e então acabou. Desde aquele garoto estranho, nós nunca mais fomos as mesmas.

-Ah... O Snape. Seboso, como nós carinhosamente o chamamos. Eu posso entender porque você não tem uma opinião elogiosa sobre _nós_. Com uma referência daquelas, quem teria? Mas acredite-me, nós também não gostamos dele. Só a sua irmã. Ela insistia em dizer que ele era legal e dar trela pra ele. Ela e James viviam brigando por causa disso.

-Lily sempre foi cabeça dura—Respondeu ela, até mesmo deixando escapar um pouco de carinho na voz.

-Nem me fale.—Ele riu um pouco, parecendo nostálgico.—Ela está linda hoje, não acha?

Petunia imediatamente se sentiu esfriar. Lily, sempre Lily. Até quando ela devia estar flertando, Lily aparecia na história.

-James sempre teve bom gosto para mulheres.—Continuou ele, aparentemente sem perceber que a incomodava—E uma queda pelas ruivas.

As ruivas. "Petunia é linda, mas Lily com aqueles cabelinhos vermelhos..." Quantas vezes ela não ouvira isso? Pessoas exclamando "Que linda! Ela é ruiva, pra quem será que ela puxou" ou "nossa, como ela chama atenção!".

-Já eu, sempre preferi as loiras—finalizou ele, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, para poder vê-la melhor.

Petunia corou.

-E diria mais.—Ele prosseguiu—Minha companhia esta noite é melhor do que a de James...

O sorriso daquele rapaz chegou a lhe amolecer as pernas. Céus, ele era mesmo bonito.

-Mais vinho?—Ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

-Na verdade, eu estava me perguntando se você gostaria de dar uma volta pelos jardins—Petunia ouviu-se dizer, surpresa com sua própria ousadia.

-Claro...

Discretamente ela o seguiu para fora do salão. Assim que os dois estavam fora de vista, Black se virou para ela subitamente e a agarrou, prensando-a contra uma das colunas que sustentava a varanda acima, beijando-a com uma selvageria que ela não achava possível.

Ela gemeu de leve enquanto ele levantava suas pernas, se encaixando entre elas, sexo contra sexo, provocando-a.

-Você é uma delícia, sabia?

Ela ronronou em aprovação, ainda grudada nele. Aquele homem fazia muito bem para a sua auto estima ferida.

Como se soubesse exatamente qual o seu ponto fraco, ele mordiscou sua orelha, arrancando um suspiro.

Logo ele ficou mais ousado, desceu os beijos para o decote, e com um rápido movimento de mão, abaixou uma das alças do vestido, possibilitando o acesso à um dos seios dela. A loira ofegou, enquanto ele mordiscava o mamilo e traçava movimentos circulares com a língua. Ela se contorceu, esfregando os quadris nele, sentindo a excitação dele mesmo através da calça. Ela segurou um punhado dos cabelos dele e o obrigou a olhar para ela:

-Vamos para outro lugar...

-Vamos...

Sirius Black guiou Petunia até onde estava a sua moto, fazendo-a dar um risinho debochado:

-Achei que vocês tivessem outros meios de viajar...—Ela comentou.

Sirius deu partida e arrancou com a moto para cima, fazendo Petunia se agarrar nele com força devido ao susto.

-Nós temos...

Cerca de 15 minutos depois eles entravam aos beijos e amassos no apartamento de Sirius, passando direto para o quarto dele. Ele a empurrou na cama, enquanto ela ria, sentindo a cabeça rodar.

-Agora você será minha... inteira...

Ele despiu a camisa, jogando-a num canto do quarto, fazendo Petunia ficar observando tolamente o peitoral branco e definido por anos de quadribol.

Ele a fez deitar na cama e abriu as pernas dela, tirando a calcinha delicada, para em seguida iniciar uma série de movimentos lentos com a língua, sem nunca chegar ao ponto de interesse.

-Por favor...—murmurou Petunia em agonia, agarrando-se com força aos cabelos dele.

Ele continuou torturando-a, até que ela estivesse praticamente implorando pela língua dele em seu sexo. Então ele finalmente obedeceu, fazendo-a gemer e tremer, até que ela estivesse praticamente no auge. Então ele se afastou, desabotoou a calça, ficando de pé ao lado da cama.

-Minha vez.

Ela se sentou vagarosamente.

-Tire a roupa antes—ele disse em tom imperativo, observando enquanto ela tirava o vestido, deixando a mostra os seios alvos.—Isso... Agora, você já sabe o que fazer.

Petunia segurou o membro dele e pôs na boca, cautelosamente, sugando de vagar. Ele sorriu de canto, enquanto ela se sentia encorajada para explorar mais.

-Com mais vontade—Ele disse, novamente com um tom arrogante, beliscando um dos mamilos dela, de leve.

Petunia se empenhou, até ver que ele jogava a cabeça para trás, ofegando enquanto ela deslizava a boca para cima e para baixo.

Ele agarrou os cabelos dela, movimentando-a... Ela nunca havia feito sexo dessa maneira, e estava gostando muito.

Ele se afastou dela, fazendo-a deitar novamente, e então introduziu dois dedos dentro dela, para em seguida ouvir um gemido de satisfação. Ele brincou ali por um momento, em seguida se posicionou entre as pernas dela e a penetrou, sentindo uma satisfação imensa ao ouvir um grito abafado dela.

Ele investiu dentro dela algumas vezes, em ritmo lento, para em seguida aumentar a velocidade. Agora tudo era suor e gemidos. Petunia não enxergava direito, só sentia as ondas de prazer que a invadiam. Então ele parou. Saiu de dentro dela, deitou-se na cama e mandou que petúnia se sentasse sobre ele, de costas.

-Agora deite um pouco o corpo... isso...—Ele segurou o membro e fez com que Petunia deslizasse o corpo um pouco para baixo, penetrando-a novamente. Então ele retomou as estocadas. Os dedos dele passaram a masturba-la ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ela não tinha mais noção de nada.

O Clímax veio intenso, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto e estremecesse inteira, se sentindo mole e relaxada depois... O bruxo continuou se movimentando dentro dela, prolongando as ondas de prazer, até que ele parou, com um gemido rouco e baixo, e ela sentiu uma quentura dentro dela.

Eles se deitaram lado a lado.

Black acendeu um cigarro.

Ela olhou para o teto.

Não havia nada a se falar.

-Eu acho que eu vou para casa...—Ela murmurou algum tempo depois.

-Eu levo você... do jeito convencional... isso é, sem voar por aí.

-Certo.

Ela levantou-se, colocou o vestido, tentou ajeitar o cabelo e a maquiagem, falhando miseravelmente.

Seguiu Black até a moto, estacionada na rua lá em baixo. Em pouco tempo estava em casa.

-Bom, até mais—Ela disse.

-Até, Evans... –Ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto, e virou-se, subindo na moto e arrancando antes mesmo que ela estivesse dentro de casa.

Ela fechou a porta e se encostou na madeira, tentando sentir culpa pelo que fizera. Nada. Sexo casual. Ela nunca havia sido dessas, de cometer loucuras e passar a noite com estranhos. Mas aquilo, além de ter sido extremamente bom, remendara seu ego ferido. Vernon que se danasse, ele é que sairia perdendo mais.

Ela subiu as escadas, tomou um banho e se deitou, no exato momento em que a porta de entrada se abria para que seus pais entrassem em casa. Ela fechou os olhos e fingiu que estava dormindo. Poderia inventar a desculpa que quisesse ao amanhecer.

Estava feliz consigo mesma. Fora só sexo, com um cara maravilhoso. Sexo maravilhoso. Sem sentimentalismos, sem culpa, sem envolvimentos... Só... sexo.


End file.
